1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latching mechanisms and, particularly, to a battery cover latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are used to provide power to portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones. Battery cover latching assemblies are usually provided to secure battery within portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover latching assembly for an electronic device usually includes a body member, a battery cover, and latching means, e.g., a locking pin latching into a locking hole. The battery cover can be detachably mounted to a housing of portable electronic devices using the latching means. To replace the battery, the latching means is released, and then the battery cover is separated from the body member.
However, removal of the battery cover may require a strong force, which is inconvenient for a user to replace the battery. Furthermore, the battery cover may be lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.